Hitam Di Atas Putihku
by Your Poetry Line
Summary: Snippets Tobirama x Fem! Izuna dengan twist Modern Alternate Universe. Manis seperti kue cokelat di bakery seberang rumahmu.
1. Malam Tahun Baru

Seorang wanita bergelung di balik selimutnya. Lelaki kekar di pelukannya ini memberinya begitu banyak kehangatan yang ia tidak bisa temukan dari tubuh laki-laki lainnya. Entah kenapa, elusan dari tangan besar yang kasar itu membuat kulitnya meremang, ada sebuah getaran yang sampai ke dasar hatinya.

Pria pucat itu mengecup bibirnya, lalu pergi ke balkon. Udara begitu dingin di luar, wanita itu ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi lelaki itu keburu berjalan keluar dari pintu. Mata hitam wanita itu melirik ke jendela, lelaki itu tengah menghisap rokok elektrik di tangannya. Sungguh seorang lelaki sejati.

Telepon genggam wanita itu berdering. Ada nama yang familiar muncul di layar smartphonenya. Ditekannya tombol _decline_. Lalu ditulisnya sesuatu di chat room itu, dan ditekannya tombol _send_.

Lelaki itu kembali ke kamar, bau cappuccino dari e-juice rokoknya tercium begitu semerbak, tapi wanita itu tidak sedikit pun mengernyit. Ia suka cappuccino,atau tepatnya ia suka lelaki itu. Wanita itu membuka laci nakasnya, dan mengeluarkan satu sachet kondom yang dilemparnya ke lelaki itu sambil tertawa.

Seringai tersungging di bibir lelaki itu. Disobeknya sachet kondom, dan dipakaikannya ke junior besar kebanggaannya itu. Wanita itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, siap menyambut kedatangan lelaki itu di dalam dirinya. Diselipkannya rambut hitam panjangnya dibalik telinganya, menggoda lelaki itu lebih panas lagi.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, lelaki itu menindih wanita itu di ranjang. Tawa lembut wanita itu memenuhi gendang telinganya, begitu merdu, tidak seperti suara terompet tahun baru yang ia dengar satu jam yang lalu. Ditatapnya wajah cantik wanita di bawah tubuhnya itu, ia ingin merekam paras ayu yang tengah tertawa ini. Sungguh, ia tak ingin hanya merekamnya.

Ia ingin memilikinya.

Tawa di bibir mungil itu.

Binar di mata hitam itu.

Tubuh yang begitu pas di dalam pelukannya itu.

Dan juga, suara wanita itu ketika menyanyikan Auld Lang Syne dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemennya.

Wanita ini membuatnya kecanduan.

Dada lembut wanita itu bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang bidang. Wanita itu semakin mengeratkan dirinya dengannya, dan merangkul pinggulnya dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Suara desahan wanita itu semakin memburu, seakan tidak sabar untuk bisa menikmati keindahan surga dunia bersama lelakinya. Sang lelaki begitu terpana, seakan melihat sang dewi bulan menjelma menjadi seorang mortal yang bisa ia genggam.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan tubuh mereka pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya, seakan tidak dapat lagi menampung ledakan hasrat itu di dalam kepalanya. Dada mungil wanita itu naik turun, penuh keringat, membuat lelaki itu tidak tahan menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain disana.

Lelaki itu terengah. Cinta yang tadinya tersimpan di dalam dirinya kini tumpah, walaupun tak akan sampai ke tubuh sang wanita karena sudah dibentengi dengan latex yang kuat. Namun cinta yang ia ingin sampaikan, telah mencapai hati sang wanita.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu pandang. Lalu keduanya tertawa. Dalam kesunyian mereka, terdengar suara gempita kembang api di jalanan, dan suara terompet tahun baru. Lelaki itu berdiri, lalu menggendong wanita itu untuk menonton kembang api bersamanya dari jendela. Tak akan ada yang melihat mereka dari jendela lantai dua puluh tiga. Wanita itu tak peduli dengan perayaan tahun baru, yang ia pedulikan adalah kekasih baru. Diciumnya lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu menurunkannya. Dengan gagahnya, sang lelaki menempelkan punggung bidangnya di jendela kaca yang dingin, supaya sang wanita bisa tetap hangat dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika matahari terbit untuk pertama kalinya di tahun yang baru, lelaki itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak rela matahari lebih dulu memandangi kecantikan wanitanya. Dengan lembut disisirnya rambut hitam wanita itu, lalu dikecupnya puncak kepalanya.

Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Smartphone wanita itu menyala, menunjukkan layar chat room. Ini pelanggaran privasi, namun ia tetap ingin tahu.

 _Bastard_

Izuna, where are you?

Izuna?

 _Me_

Goodbye forever

 _Bastard_

Izuna Im sorry

(9)Missed Calls

Lelaki itu melihat ada tulisan yang belum sempat dikirim sang wanita.

Ive found the one, and he is not you

Lelaki itu menyeringai, lalu kembali ke ranjang, dan melakukan selfie dengan bibirnya yang berada di leher wanita itu. Dikirimnya foto itu, beserta tulisan dari sang wanita. Setelah tulisan delivered muncul, di blokirnya nya pengirim chat itu.

Ia berjanji akan memberi tahu Izuna soal chat yang ia balas dengan foto selfie itu. Itu pun kalau dia ingat.

Karena yang ia ingat untuk saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara memiliki Izuna selamanya.


	2. Satu Januari

Tobirama suka kopi.

Tobirama suka wanita cantik.

Kopi yang dibuat wanita cantik? Tobirama suka sekali.

Apalagi wanita itu baru ia beri sangat banyak cinta dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu memakai kemeja miliknya yang tidak dikancing sama sekali, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh putihnya yang memang menggoda. Sebenarnya lelaki pucat itu sangat enggan bangun dari selimutnya yang hangat, tapi hasrat memeluk wanita itu jauh lebih penting untuk dipuaskan.

Maka sebelum wanita itu beranjak, Tobirama segera menyusulnya dan memeluk wanita itu. Memberinya ciuman sepanas kopi yang sedang ia seduh di mesin pembuat kopi. Izuna membalas ciumannya dan terkekeh ketika pria itu mengecup dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya. Dalam bayangan Tobirama, wanita ini sudah menjadi kekasih resminya, dan mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas biasa mereka.

Lagipula, Izuna sudah putus dengan pacarnya, itu berarti Tobirama punya kesempatan di atas delapan puluh persen untuk memilikinya selamanya.

Lelaki itu membaringkan Izuna di atas meja dapur dan melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh Izuna, bersiap memulai percintaan dengan wanita cantik itu, melakukan sebuah aktivitas pagi yang tidak pernah ada dalam mimpi tergilanya sekali pun.

Mereka berpagutan lembut dengan Tobirama yang menindih wanita itu, dan Izuna yang memeluk erat Tobirama. Lelaki itu menghirup aroma tubuh Izuna yang membuatnya sangat ketagihan. Wajah tanpa makeup wanita itu begitu manis, bahkan lebih manis daripada saat ia memakai makeup, meski tipis. Dada Izuna yang naik turun dan sedikit bergoyang membuat Tobirama melesakkan wajahnya di sana dan memakai bibirnya untuk menggoda wanita itu, yang dibalas dengan erangan lembut dan panjang.

Benda kebanggaan lelaki itu kini telah tegak sempurna, sudah siap tempur dan memasuki tubuh wanita itu. Izuna yang menyadari ereksi Tobirama, langsung membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, dan membantu junior berurat Tobirama masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Erangan dan lenguhan memenuhi dapur yang mulai terasa panas di musim dingin itu. Izuna memasukkan seluruh diri Tobirama ke dalam dirinya, membuat Tobirama semakin ingin klimaks. Namun, Tobirama menahannya. Izuna mengerang kecewa, rupanya wanita itu ingin cepat 'keluar'. Bibir mungil itu mulai merengek, ia ingin keluar, nafsunya sudah berada di puncak.

Tobirama menarik Izuna untuk duduk, dan memaju-mundurkan juniornya supaya Izuna bisa lebih cepat keluar. Erangan itu terus keluar dari bibir Izuna, dan dalam hitungan menit, Izuna mulai mendesah lebih keras, dan mulai berteriak, dan akhirnya ia meneriakkan nama pasangannya penuh kepuasan.

Izuna mengerti lelaki itu belum keluar sama sekali, maka ia menggerakkan pinggul rampingnya agar Tobirama bisa 'keluar' juga. Lelaki itu membantunya bergerak, dan menciumi bahunya supaya wanita itu makin terangsang. Izuna mendesah makin keras, dan pinggulnya bergerak makin cepat, membuat Tobirama merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai dicapainya. Dalam hitungan detik, Tobirama 'keluar' dan menumpahkannya di perut Izuna. Kemejanya ia pakai untuk membersihkan tubuh wanitanya dari kekacauan yang dibuat oleh juniornya.

Pagi itu, mereka merayakan penyatuan tubuh mereka dengan minum kopi dengan Izuna di atas pangkuan Tobirama, dan gelas kopi di tangan mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka yang tidak tertutupi apapun, terasa hangat karena ada dua jantung yang berdetak penuh kehangatan.

Tobirama berharap seandainya setiap hari adalah tanggal satu Januari.

Karena tanggal satu Januari adalah hari di mana ia mendapatkan Izuna.


End file.
